I'll never let you go
by mamamia008
Summary: Eren à 17 ans. C'est un jeune adolescent rebelle qui s'ennuie ferme dans la routine qu'a prise sa petite vie tranquille. Mais la venue d'un nouvel élève va bouleverser celle ci à un tel point qu'il ne sera pas prêt de l'oublier. fic anciennement appelée "a new day, a new love, and a sky bluer than ever". AU monde réel( venez jeter un coup d'oeil )
1. Chapter 1: disease that eats me

_ **mamamia008:**hello! me revoila avec une nouvelle histoire ou je pense pouvoir m'appliquer un peu plus. __ en effet, étant au collège, je ne serai peut etre pas forcément trés régulière, je m'en excuse d'avance._

_j'espere que ça va vous plaire et merci de m'accorder un peu de votre temp que je devine précieux (ou pas?)en tout cas merci, et bonne lecture!_

* * *

** Chapitre 1 : disease that eats me. **

Le soleil se lève péniblement dans le ciel moucheté de nuages , tel un phénix renaissant de ses cendres . L'adolescent aux yeux verts est là. Il le regarde, l'iris de ses yeux reflétant ce spectacle magnifique, comme tentant de le photographier pour ne jamais le perdre . Ah, ça y est , le jour est installé .mais il est toujours là , notre petit brun , a regarder le ciel de ses yeux tristes . Qu'est ce qu'il attend en restant là ? peut être quelque chose qui va changer sa vie .

Ou peut être quelqu'un.

* * *

Des fois , j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu milles ans .

Pourtant, je viens a peine de fêter mes 17 ans. Eh oui , dans un an , majeur . ça commence à en faire , des bougies sur le gâteau ! ah , au fait , je m'appelle Eren Jaeger , je vis dans une petite ville isolée des autres appelée Stohess et je suis le parfait prototype de l'adolescent rebelle a la recherche de sa vocation .

Mon père est médecin et pars souvent en voyage , si bien que je ne le vois que très rarement . mais ça ne me dérange pas car il en a toujours été ainsi et je suis habitué maintenant. Et puis j'ai ma mère. Et Mikasa, aussi.

Mikasa est ma sœur adoptive . je l'aime beaucoup mais des fois , elle m'étouffe un peu . pareil pour ma mère , Carla Jaeger . Elle tient un café dans l'avenue Shiganshina , le café « Maria ». les affaires marchent bien, si vous voulez savoir.

Sinon….ah oui ! c'est la rentrée aujourd'hui .

Je suis justement en train de poireauter en écoutant Coldplay dans l'arrêt de bus. J'attend le sinistre véhicule destiné a m'emmener dans un enfer quotidien de math et de grammaire.

Celui-ci arrive alors dans un soupir presque mélancolique de sa triste carcasse peinte en jaune vif écœurant . nous montons un par un à l'intérieur et je m'assois méthodiquement sur l'un des sièges disponible .

je tourne la tête pour observer les autres passagers. Derrière moi , une dame que je présume avoir la cinquantaine tient une conversation animée avec le téléphone dernier cri qu'elle presse contre son oreille comme si elle voulais s'y raccrocher de toutes ses forces. Je crois que c'est a propos de la nouvelle réforme d'un truc , je sais pas trop quoi….en tout cas , « c'est inadmissible ! cela ne fera jamais sortir le pays de la crise , saperlipopette ! »

au fond du bus , une vieille dame est en pleine contemplation d'une charmante orchidée posée en équilibre sur ses cuisses amaigries lesquelles sont recouvertes d'un voile noir en dentelle miteuse.

Autant de portrais qui, si on y regarde bien, sont tous les mêmes .

Le même regard éteint se lis sur chacun de ces visages déjà fatigués à peine l'année commencée. Tous ces gens que vous connaissez sans vraiment les connaître. Au fond , ce ne sont que de parfaits inconnus dont vous partagez l'inlassable routine quotidienne . les mêmes à l'allé , les mêmes au retour.

Tandis que je songe a tout ceci , j'entend le bus qui ralentit pour accueillir d'éventuels nouveaux passagers. Comme d'habitude il n'y aura personne . il n'y a jamais personne à cet arrêt.

Pourtant , le bus s'arrête et les portes s'ouvrent , laissant entrer l'air glacé du matin.

Bizarre .

Comme pour appuyer cette dernière observation , j'entend bel et bien quelqu'un monter et les portes se refermer derrière lui . comme il y a des gens devant moi , je n'arrive pas a le voir. Cependant , de là ou je suis , j'arrive tout de même, par-dessus « magic » qui est joué par mon portable, à entendre la voix grave et claire qui s'élève , brisant le mutisme habituel du conducteur.

Je tourne la tete vers la vitre . de toute manière , ce n'est qu'une coquille vide de plus. J'entend un bruissement sur le siège parallèle au mien , il s'y est apparemment assis.

La playlist passe à « viva la vida » ( oui , vous l'aurez compris , j'adore ce groupe ) .je soupire . encore quelques minutes et je serait au lycée. Le bus ralentit une nouvelle fois mais ne prend personne cette fois là.

Quelqu'un tousse . il a pas intérêt à me contaminer ce con ! l'homme de toute à l'heure laisse échapper un claquement de langue agacé. Je tortille nerveusement mon portable entre mes mains.

J'aperçoit enfin le lycée de Trost. C'est un grand bâtiment de quatre étage pas si désagréable à regarder.

Il faut en effet avouer que si on met de coté le fait déplaisant que c'est un « lycée » , il est plutôt joli , spacieux , et bien entretenu.

Mais bon, il est –et restera- un établissement destiné a nous faire ingurgiter de gré ou de force (surtout de force) des trucs plus chiants les uns que les autres .

Je me lève et me dirige rapidement vers les portes qui s'ouvrent au bout d'un moment. Je saute en dehors du bus , accueillent le vent sur mon visage comme une libération. C'est vrai que cette année , Armin , mon ami d'enfance , et Mikasa n'étant pas là , je devrais désormais prendre ce putain de bus , seul.

Je m'avance sur le trottoir en direction du portail quand soudain, une voix que je connais bien m'interpelle, me faisant me retourner sur le coup. C'est Ymir, ma meilleure amie, qui crie mon nom en me faisant de grands signes. Je courre vers elle, mon sac se soulevant et retombant dans mon dos au rythme de mes pas.

Ymir n'est pas seule : Reiner, Bertholdt et Annie sont là aussi. Mon amie aux taches de rousseurs m'accueille d'une grande c laque dans le dos qui manque de me faire tomber ,et c'est dans les rires que nous nous dirigeons vers le portail du lycée.

Une fois a l'intérieur du bâtiment, Bertholdt , Reiner et Annie, n'étant pas dans la meme classe que nous, nous saluèrent et partirent de leur coté en direction de leur classe. Moi et Ymir continuons donc de marcher en parlant de Christa, la vic-je veux dire la petite amie d'Ymir.

-tu sais, me dit elle, je crois que Reiner a des vues sur ma Christa. Faudra que je fasse gaffe !

Je pouffe. Quand il s'agit de sa petite-amie, mon amie a tendance à s'emporter facilement, voire à devenir carrément paranoïaque .

-tu devrais peut être lui mettre un tee-shirt avec marqué « propriété exclusive d'Ymir, ne pas toucher. »histoire d'être sure . rigolais-je .

Son regard s'éclaire et elle s'exclame d'une voix assurée :

-Mais oui ! c'est ça la solution pour éloigner tous les abrutis qui tournent autour de ma Christa comme des mouches ! je vais lui peindre ce soir, tiens !

J'éclate de rire tandis que nous arrivons devant la classe de notre futur prof principal. Nous rentrons, toujours en riant, dans la classe. Soudain, quelqu'un me rentre dedans. Je proteste :

-hey mec, tu peux pas faire attention ?!

La personne concernée se retourne et je reconnais Jean kirstchen, un abruti de première. Je peux pas sacquer cette tête de cheval et il me le rend plutôt bien. En plus, ce con est fou amoureux de Mikasa ,ce qui semble cependant laisser cette dernière totalement indifférente.

Il me toise d'un air contrarié :

-merde, Jaeger ! me dis pas que t'es encore dans ma classe, cette année !

Je lui répond en levant les yeux au ciel :

-et si, malheureusement . Toi et moi, c'est pour toujours apparemment. Désolé.

Avant de lui laisser le temps de répondre, je coupe court à la conversation en partant m'assoir au fond de la classe à coté d'Ymir qui m'attendais d'un air crevé, le menton dans sa main.

Jean pars lui aussi en ruminant aux cotés de Marco, son meilleur ami et un gars super sympa malgré sa timidité et ses fréquentations plus que douteuses(je ne vise personne, juré !).

Nous nous asseyons tous et je laisse mon regard balayer la salle , me préparant à d'autres mauvaises surprises. Pendant que je regarde autour de moi en soupirant, j'aperçoit soudain une silhouette inconnue assis deux tables devant moi. Je donne un coup de coude à Ymir qui laisse échapper un grognement.

Je lui demande qui est ce type.

-lui ? me demande-t-elle en le pointant du doigt, c'est le nouveau. Il parait qu'il vient de New York. Je ne sais pas comment il s'appelle.

Comme il est assis, je ne vois que son dos. Je décide donc de détailler celui-ci avec curiosité.

Ses cheveux ébènes sont soigneusement coupés de manière égale sur le bas de son crane et il a la peau pale comme la neige. Il porte un tee-shirt à manches longues noir et un jean de la même couleur rentré dans des doc martins noires également. Il me parait assez petit et a l'air très mince.

Plongé dans la contemplation de ce dos plutôt pas mal, je ne vois pas arriver la prof de bio et c'est un coup de pied d'Ymir qui me ramène à la réalité.

Je reporte mon attention sur la prof.

Zoé est une grande brune à lunettes hystérique et plutôt excentrique, voire carrément flippante. Comme c'est une amie de ma mère, nous nous connaissons déjà. Mme zoé est une femme qui aime beaucoup, mais alors beaucoup, parler. Mine de rien, elle est super cool quand on la connait bien. Elle arrive dans la classe en sautillant presque et nous salue en s'exclamant d'une voix enjouée.

-Bonjour, bonjour les enfants ! je suis votre nouvelle professeure principale et également votre nouvelle prof de bio. Je m'appelle Hanjie Zoé, enchanté ! bon, maintenant, je vais tous vous appeler au tableau un par un et vous vous présenterz à vos nouveaux camarades.

Nous soupirons tous à cette déclaration et elle commence nous appeler un par un.

Au moment ou mon nom retentit, je me lève et avance aux cotés de la prof arbore un grand sourire en me regardant. Je me poste dos au tableau pour faire face à la classe.

C'est alors que je le vois, lui, et que mon cœur s'arrête.

Celui dont je n'avais vu que le dos me regarde à présent d'un air las.

Ses yeux aciers en amandes me transpercent de leur profondeur et je ne peux détacher mon regard de son visage si parfait.

De son nez fin quoique un peu retroussé,

De sa manière de hausser ses sourcils fins et de baisser les commissures de ses lèvres en une moue exaspérée.

De dos je n'avais pas remarqué, mais il a noué un foulard blanc autour de son cou que je devine fin. Malgré tout ça, il ne me parait pas efféminé du tout . je le trouve même un peu intimidant et, bien que quelques rangées nous séparent, j'ai l'impression qu'il est tout près de moi.

La prof met fin à notre échange silencieux en s'exclamant :

-tu peux y aller Eren !

Je me présente brièvement, sans lâcher des yeux le petit brun, puis je retourne à ma place. Là, je me laisse tomber dans ma chaise et m'affale sur la table, la tete dans mes bras. Ymir me donne un coup de coude et me glisse d'un air avide :

-Alors, comment tu le trouves le nouveau ? mignon, hein ?

-Ouais…bof…

_Tu parles Charles ! ce mec c'est juste un putain de canon ! et ses yeux…whaou …_

La prof appelle le dernier élève et commence à nous distribuer le programme de cette année.

Bizarrement, elle n'a pas appelée le nouveau, je me demande bien pourquoi. La sonnerie retentit et nous nous levons.

Je sort avec Ymir mais je continue de regarder le nouveau du coin de l'œil.

La prof se dirige vers lui et commence a lui parler avec son enthousiasme habituel . je n'arrive cependant pas à entendre ce qu'ils se disent. A la dernière minute, elle le prend dans ses bras et le serre contre elle.

Ils se connaissent ?!

Une multitude de questions naissent en moi tandis que nous nous dirigeons vers notre prochain cour :

Comment s'appelle t-il ?

Que lui a dit la prof Zoé ?

Et surtout, pourquoi est-il venu s'installer ici, à Stohess ?

* * *

Le reste de la journée passe à une lenteur abominable, et c'est extenués que nous sortons de la classe du professeur d'histoire, qui avait passé l'heure à nous dire que nous devions le respecter comme l'ainé qu'il est.

Je me met en route vers l'arrêt du bus qui, soit dit en passant, se trouve seulement une centaine de mètres plus loin ( le matin seulement, le conducteur veut bien s'arrêter devant le lycée même comme c'est sur son chemin).

Quand j'arrive à celui-ci (qui est désert, comme d'habitude)avec 10 bonnes minutes d'avance sur le bus, je me laisse tomber sur le banc en poussant un profond soupire de lassitude.

De toute façon, je suis seul.

Je met mes écouteurs dans mes oreilles et entame la playlist dernièrement intitulée « super play méga trop cool d'Eren » qui débute avec « Stolen dance ».

Je baisse la tete et laisse mon esprit dériver dans cet univers qui n'appartient qu'a moi et qui me permet d'oublier la monotonie de ma petite vie et la routine qui s'est installée dans celle-ci. J'imagine, bercé par ma musique, que je suis ailleurs, loin de tout .

Tout.

Le vide.

L'apaisante présence de l'infinie.

La certitude que je suis seul.

Seul dans mon monde.

Seul.

Seul.

s…

-Je peux m'assoir là ?

* * *

_Et voilà ! c'est la fin de ce premier chapitre !*s'écroule sur le clavier de son ordi*_

_Je suis trop contente ! j'ai enfin réussit a le terminer ! en tout cas, j'espère de tout cœur qu'il vous a plus et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review derriere vous, histoire de me dire ce que vous en pensez._

_Bon, moi, c'est pas tout ça mais je dois aller tuer des panda avec de la confiture alors je vous dit salut et rendez vous au prochain chapitre !(que j'essaierai de ne pas poster trop tard, promis)_

_Bye ! _


	2. Chapter 2: The Higging Hill

_Coucoooooou ! me revoici avec ce nouveau chapitre magnifique rempli de mystère, d'émotion, et de …. De… heu…enfin voilà, quoi ! sinon, ça va vous ? moi, qui suis en vacances depuis 3 semaines, tout baigne ! ^_^_

_Bon ben, je pense qu'il est temps de vous laisser découvrir ce chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaira._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : the higging hill .**

-je peux m'assoir là?

C'est lui.

Le nouveau est debout devant moi, un air blasé sur le visage.

Je le regarde, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure dans ma poitrine et j'ai de plus en plus chaud.

-bon, alors ?

Je parviens, grâce à un effort considérable, à acquiescer bêtement de la tête.

Il se laisse donc choir à coté de moi. Il est si près que je peux sentir son parfum. Ils sent les produits de nettoyage genre Ajax (et hop, Ajax !).

Il dois s'apercevoir que je le fixe car il se tourne vers moi avec une expression agacée.

-Quoi ? j'ai quelque chose sur la figure ?!

Je bafouille nerveusement :

-n..non, non….

-Bon.

Le silence retombe.

Je réfléchis. J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu sa voix quelque part…. mais j'ai beau me creuser la cervelle, je ne vois pas.

Ayant surement assez de notre mutisme, il reprend soudain la parole d'un ton ennuyé, brisant le silence.

-T'écoute quoi ?

Simple.

Trop heureux de ne plus avoir à supporter ce silence étouffant, je m'empresse de lui répondre.

-« A day to remember », c'est un groupe de rock américain, ils sont géniaux ! Tu veux écouter ?

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai posé la question . à coup sure , il va m'envoyer balader en me disant qu'il n'a pas que ça à foutre.

Cependant, il lève la main, sans rien dire et sans même m'accorder un regard . Mais ça, c'est largement suffisant. Je souris, aux anges, et lui tends l'un des deux écouteurs.

Il écoute un moment avant de me rendre mon écouteur et de se tourner vers moi.

-Pas mal.

enchanté de sa réponse, je décide que c'est le bon moment pour faire plus ample connaissance . je tends donc une main en sa direction.

-Eren Jaeger.

Il hésite un moment, avant de poser prudemment sa paume contre la mienne.

Le contact me fait frissonner. Nous nous serrons la main.

-…Levi.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais l'entente de ce nom m'emplit d'une joie indescriptible. Je lui sourit de toutes mes dents. Il lève les yeux au ciel, mais je jurerais l'avoir vu réprimer un sourire.

Je lui rends sa main et le bus arrive.

Nous montons l'un après l'autre et, bien qu'il soit derrière moi, je sens qu'il me regarde. Je le laisse s'assoir vers la vitre et m'assoie à coté de lui. Toutes les autres places sont prises, de toute façon. Une fois assis, je me mets à le questionner.

-Tu habites ici depuis longtemps ?

-T'en à d'autres des questions connes comme celle là ?

J'en déduis que non. Il soupire, visiblement très fatigué.

-Et toi ?

-Moi…depuis toujours ! mais tu habites ou ?

-Dans la rue Rose.

La rue Rose…je me souviens qu'on en avait parlé en histoire l'année dernière…

-C'est la rue qu'on a appelée ainsi à cause des magnifiques cerisiers qui bordent son allée ?

Il se tourne vers moi surpris et son visage s'éclaire le temps d'un instant.

-Tu connais ?

-Yep, j'habite une rue plus bas seulement.

-Oh…

Il semble sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais se ravise. Le bus ralentit et Levi se lève.

Il entreprend alors de passer par-dessus mes jambes. Le bus s'arrête brusquement et le brun me tombe dessus. Il essaye de se relever en s'accoudant sur le siège ce qui prend un petit moment. Pendant ce temps, mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère tandis qu'il se démène pour se relever de cette position plus qu'anormale.

J'ai le nez dans ses cheveux soyeux qui sentent merveilleusement bon.

Il finit enfin par se relever et se hâte de sortir du bus. Par la fenêtre, juste avant que le véhicule ne redémarre, je lui crie avec un enthousiasme non feint :

-A demain Levi ! Passe une bonne soirée !

Il s'arrête et je l'entend marmonner sans se retourner :

-…gamin…

Et le bus redémarre.

* * *

J'ouvre la porte de chez moi à la volée et me dirige vers le frigo en quête de quelque chose a boire. J'ouvre donc la porte blanche et regarde à l'intérieur d'un air avide. Bière… limonade …. Coca….lait…LAIT !

J'extirpe la bouteille bleu et me prend un verre dans le lave vaisselle en chantonnant « seven nations army » de the white strips. Je pose le tout sur le bar de la cuisine et monte sur l'un des tabourets, toujours en chantant. Je remplis mon verre du liquide blanc et referme la bouteille en revissant le bouchon sur celle-ci .Je commence à siroter ma boisson quand une voix retentit derrière moi.

-Eren.

_Merde !_

Je me retourne , mon verre dans la main.

Mikasa est là. Elle me fixe de son habituel visage inexpressif. Je la regarde en fronçant des sourcils.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?! qu'est ce que j'ai fait encore ?!

-…tu souris.

Je lève les yeux au ciel et éclate d'un rire amer.

-Je suis absolument désolé si ça te gêne. Tu veux me frapper pour que j'arrête ? Ou peut être continuer de m'emmerder, comme chaque jour que je passe dans cette putain de maison ?

-Ce n'est pas…

Mais je ne la laisse pas finir.

-Sinon tu sais quoi ? Je vais aller dans ma chambre et y rester jusqu'à demain. Comme ça, tu n'auras plus à supporter cet immonde démonstration de joie de ma part ! ok ?!

Je finis mon verre de lait en hâte et rassemble mes affaires avant de gravir les escaliers d'un pas énervé. J'entends Mikasa me crier depuis le rez-de-chaussée :

-EREN ! Dis moi juste pourquoi tu souriais comme…

Je claque la porte de ma chambre avant de lui laisser le temps de finir sa phrase.

Je me jette sur mon lit et je pose mon sac à coté de moi. Si je suis heureux ? Je ne le sais même pas moi-même…ou si. Si je suis heureux, c'est parce que j'ai pu lui parler et que …que je vais le revoir demain. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais cette certitude me fait sourire à chaque fois que j'y pense.

Mais je veux le revoir maintenant !

Je roule sur mon lit jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve face à ma seule amie ( et surement la plus précieuse) dans l'immédiat : ma chaine stéréo. J'ouvre le boitier pour vérifier le CD. Oh, « elephant » , l'album mythique de « The white strips » se trouve déjà à l'intérieur.

Parfait.

Je referme le boitier sur le disque et met le volume à fond, comme d'habitude. « dark math » s'élève et je ferme les yeux.

Je sens le sommeil me gagner progressivement. C'est fou ce que de la bonne musique peut avoir comme effet, quand même !

Je songe à Levi… Je vais le revoir demain, surement dans le bus… J'ai hâte…

Cependant, j'ai la curieuse impression que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond.

Lorsque je lui ai parlé, il avait l'air d'hésiter. Et lorsque je lui ai serré la main, j'ai remarqué sa réticence à prolonger le contact, comme si me toucher le répugnait. Il à l'air si fort, pourtant…j'ai…je ne sais pas…

Levi…

Je me remémore son visage, ce qui me fait sourire, et je m'endors.

* * *

-Eren…pourquoi tu souris comme un débile ?

Pour rien, pour rien !

-Tch !

Je suis trop content. Quand Levi est arrivé dans le bus, ce matin, il m'a carrément demandé s'il pouvais s'assoir à coté de moi (comment ça, il n'y avait plus d'autres places ? C'est secondaire ça !). Et ce midi, il m'a promis de manger avec moi ! Bon, d'accord, il a juste secoué la tête d'un air exaspéré, mais je suis sûr que ça veut dire oui, en langage Levi !

C'est pour ça que, là, on est en train de se diriger vers le réfectoire, tous les deux, et que je souris comme un idiot depuis tout à l'heure.

Nous arrivons dans la cafeteria et nous dirigeons vers la nourriture .

Ô nourriture, précieuse essence de la vie ! Sans elle, que ferais-t-on, Sasha et moi ? Sasha est une de mes amies. C'est une petite brune, mince comme pas possible, malgré les quantités astronomiques de nourriture qu'elle engloutit à chaque repas, (étant fascinée par tout ce que l'on peut ingérer et particulièrement les patates douces).

Enfin bref.

Nous prenons un plateau et le remplissons au fur et à mesure que nous avançons le long du self.

J'observe Levi. Il s'est pris du riz accompagné d'une salade verte et une pomme(tu m'étonne qu'il soit mince, si il mange ça tous les jours). Moi, j'ai pris du poulet, des frites, et une pomme également (histoire de me donner bonne conscience).

Nous partons nous assoir à une table et commençons lentement à manger. Je le regarde manger en silence, mâchouillant mon poulet de manière pas très gracieuse, contrairement à lui qui mange comme si il était un aristocrate anglais. Je finis d'engloutir tout mon repas tandis que lui commence juste à croquer sa pomme. Il approche le fruit de ses lèvres qu'il entrouvre ce qui me permet de discerner ses canines d'une blancheur hypnotique. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me mordre la lèvre inferieure à cette vue si sexy. Je le laisse terminer et nous partons rapporter nos plateaux.

Je songe à mes sentiments envers le petit brun…je ne l'aime pas. On s'est rencontré hier et en plus, je suis sûr de ne pas être gay. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, c'est juste que…j'aime être avec lui. J'aime l'écouter dénigrer la propreté du lycée (c'est marrant, il arrive toujours à trouver un truc qui va pas ce mec…), j'aime regarder ses mimiques exaspérées, la manière dont il fronce ou hausse ses sourcils dans une moue dégoutée. Et puis, surtout, il m'intrigue carrément…

Il prend la parole alors que nous nous asseyons sur un banc, dans la cour :

-Il est pas si mal, ce lycée, en fin de compte…

-Ouais, c'est grâce à ce mec !

Levi hausse les sourcils.

-Qui ?

Le proviseur, Erwin Smith ! il est trop sympa !

Il se raidit à l'entente de ce nom et se leva d'un coup. Son regard se durcit et il détourne les yeux. Il me répond d'une voix empreinte de tristesse camouflée :

-Ouais… sympa… très…

-Tu le connais ?

-…non.

_Mon petit Levi, tu es un très mauvais menteur._

-Tu es sûr ? pourtant…

-Je te dis que non, bordel !

J'ai un mouvement de recul face au ton qu'il a prit.

La sonnerie retentit et Levi me tourne le dos avant de se diriger vers la salle avec hâte, me laissant là, à le regarder partir sans rien faire.

Un sentiment étrange m'emplit doucement.

Ais-je dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?à la vue de sa réaction, tout laisse à supposer que oui.

Mais c'est surtout le sujet Erwin Smith qui à eu l'air de le froisser… qu'est ce qu'il se passe entre ces deux là ?

Erwin Smith est notre proviseur depuis 2 ans déjà. Il est jeune (24 ans, je crois), beau, gentil, et charismatique.

Il est parfait, en somme.

Mais c'est vrai que je le trouve étrange.

Quand je l'ai vu, la première fois, malgré sa sympathie hors du commun et son sourire permanent, je ne l'ai pas aimé.

Il à un je ne sais quoi dans son regard qui me révulse. Un truc dans ce sourire qui me fait le croire forcé. Plastique.

Mais tout de même pas au point de mériter une telle réaction de la part de Levi…

Décidément, quelque chose ne tourne pas rond.

Et je découvrirais ce que c'est.

* * *

_Et voilà, c'est la fin de ce nouveau chapitre ! j'espère que vous l'avez aimé et je vous remercie d'avoir daigné cliquer sur cette fanfic, c'est sincèrement trop cool de votre part, sérieux !_

_Je vous dit cependant au revoir car mon frère m'appelle à cause du panda dans le jardin que j'ai oublié hier ._

_Donc « longue vie et prospérité » et à la prochaine fois !_

_p.s :il y a une légende qui dit que lorsque vous appuyez sur le bouton review, y'a un truc cool qui vous arrive ! alors n'hésitez pas et cliquez !_

_mathilde._


End file.
